fantasy_faction_factbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Time frame: Medieval - Early Renaissance (Fantasy)
The setting: '- Technology' Technologically, the world is currently in what would be equivalent to the late medieval/early renaissance period of history. Gunpowder weaponry exists, but is still relatively primitive. Archers and crossbowmen are still widely used as viable troops. Full plate armour exists and is at the peak of its effectiveness and use. The printing press has been developed, with new publishing houses springing up in the most developed cities. The blast furnace has allowed for the production of iron on an unprecedented level, lowering the price of steel notably. Ocean going vessels have been developed, with new navigation routes around the continent being opened up for exploration. The compass has been created and mechanical clocks have been invented, though as expensive as important items to be looked after. Lenses have been refined, allowing for the creation of glasses and telescopes. '- Magic' Magic is widely known to exist throughout the world, though its practice is reasonably rare. Only a small percentage of individuals have any ability to use magic, being around 1 in 100 people. Using magic puts physical strain on the individual casting, drawing on their energy reserves, the greater the scope of spell, the energy required and the more difficult it is to cast. If a caster tries a spell too strong for them, it will probably kill them in the process, if the spell works at all. Low level magics, such as limited telekinesis, creating a small light source, is easy enough for a user to achieve, and perhaps might be achieved by accident by a child with magical talents. The most difficult spells, such as opening a portal to demonic realms or creating a storm to stop a fleet, requires hundreds if not thousands of casters to work in unison, who will almost certainly give their lives to succeed in such an endeavour. Alchemy and enchanting are other applications of magic known by the wider world, though are known to be notably rarer than mundane creations. Such items take portions of energy from the caster to create, being notably more taxing, as making a magical effect permanent is considerably more difficult than a one off event. '- Custom/mythical creatures' Plenty of different species, plant and animal, roam the landscape. Both magical and mundane organisms can be found and interacted with. From the mighty dragon to the magical properties of wolfsbane. Powerful mythical beasts are very rare, having been pushed back by the civilising forces for centuries. Some are suspect to still exist, but you may well come across individuals who scoff at the idea of a unicorn being real. Such encounters will be quite the experience for individuals, memories they may carry for the rest of their lives. For civilised races, aim to keep them roughly comparable to that of humans. If you make them more agile, make them weaker or quicker to tire. If you make them more inherently magical, make them frail. If you’re giving a species some sort of advantage, aim to balance it off with a disadvantage and not a “fake” disadvantage, something notable. How to start a faction page? You click a button and its done. Which one? See here: Tutorials & How to do anything Factions: '- H' * Helegeron '- L' * Lega de Tescana '- M' * Midland '- N' * Nigardheim '- X' * Xia Empire